un paseo a la nieve
by sailorgisselle
Summary: una nueva aventura despues 3 años la llegada de rini y un paseo que les traera un nuevo enemigo serena y darien tendra que demostrar que se quieren S&D TERMINADO tuve k agregrar la continuacion del capitulo 6
1. Chapter 1

Despues de la pelea con galaxia han pasado 3 años y rini llego de visita para saber como estaba serena, darien y las chicas hay se entero de las cosas que pasaron y ella les conto que se quedaba por una semana asi que empezaron todos a salir con ella.

Serena y rini llevaban una mejor relacion y rini respetaba mucho a serena y le hacia caso en todo cosa que las chicas no se daban cuenta

Serena estaba en la universidad estudiando ciencias politicas

Rei estaba a cargo del templo

Lita estaba estudiando gastronomia

Mina estudiaba teartro

Amy estudiaba medicina

Haruka y michitu seguían con sus habituales labores, michitu como violinista y haruka como corredora de automovil

Setsuna se caso con el padre de hotaru y eran una familia feliz

Darien y serena ya llevaban un año de casados

Y hace 3 meses habian vuelto seiya, taiky y yaten la que su princesa les dio autorización para que fueran a las tierra hacer una vida normal y cuando los necesitara los llamaria

Seiya estaba de novio con lita

Taiki con ami

Mina con yaten

Rei con nicolas


	2. cap 1: una reunion

Ya han pasado tres dias desde que rini llego y se encontraban todos en el templo de rei

Lita: chicos hice un pastel asi que comámoslos

Rini : siiiiiiii!!

Serena: rini!! No comas mucho pastel por que es muy tarde y te puede hacer mal- Con una cara muy seria

Rini :esta bien entonces comere solo un poco-Con una sonrisa en su cara sin una pisca de enojo

Todos excepto darien estaban sorprendidos por la actitud tan seria y madura de serena y por la respuesta de rini

Rei: serena que te pasa no seas asi deja que coma lo que quiera de pastel ya que solo estara una semana con nosotros

Serena: no rei por que le puede hacer daño y si se enferma no podra disfrutar los dias que le quedan ademas…..( pero fue interrumpida por rini)

Rini: gracias rei pero serena tiene razon ya que si como mucho me hara mal

Lita: bueno entonces como solo un poco y si quieres te llevas un poco para que te lo comas mañana

Rini: gracias lita

En eso llega haruka michitu

haruka michitu : hola chicos como estan

todo hola bien gracias

michitu: chicos les traimos una invitacion

mina y serena (muy emocionadas): Y A DONDE SERIA??

Haruka: aun lugar muy genial pero primero digan nos Irán también irán sepsuna y hotaru

Yaten seiya y yaten: nosotros no podemos mañana tenemos un ensayo muy importante y una junta con nuestro manager

Haruka: que lastima pero no pueden ensayar otro dia para que vallan con nosotros

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos por lo que dijo haruka ya que siempre se peleaba con ellos y ahora esta interesada en que fueran

Haruka: que les pasa??

Mina: nada solo es raro que te importe que vallan los chicos –con cara de querer reir

Haruka: bueno no siempre tenia que ser asi – fingiendo enojo

Seiya: no vallan ustedes no se preocupen por nosotros

Michitu: bueno y ustedes chicas

Todas podrian ir ya que estaban de vacaciones y darien tenia el dia libre

Darien: bueno pero donde iremos??

Haruka: bueno iremos………

Serena: ADONDE??- muy emocionada

Haruka: a la nieve

Todos estaban felices ya que hace tiempo no iban pero menos serena la que se encontraba en shock y estaba muy palida

Darien: que bueno eso sera muy entretenido

Rini: genial lo pasaremos muy bien cierto serena? … serena??

En eso todos miran a serena la cual estaba palida y con la mirada perdida

Darien : serena .. (pero no tuvo respuesta) amor te encuentras bien que te pasa?

Serena: no me pasa nada – dijo muy seria y saliendo de su shock

Michitu: parece que no te gusto la idea

Serena: no…. Para nada …. Aaaah!! Darien tengo que ir donde mi mama que me pidio que la ayudara con algo, asi que nos vemos mañana

Darien : serena yo te llevo asi nos vamos juntos

Serena: no darien quedate para que se pongan de acuerdo las cosas que hay que llevar.. – en eso baja su mirada y dice- para el paseo a la nieve nos vemos en la casa amor y le da un beso

Serena: bueno nos vemos chicos mañana que esten bien

Rini : serena!! Espera yo voy contigo que quiero ver a mama ikuko

Serena: bueno vamos


	3. cap2: lo que le paso a serena

En eso salen del templo dejando a los chicos y a darien muy extrañados con el comportamiento de serena

Rei: que le habra pasado a serena?

Mina: no se ya que estaba muy emocionada con la noticia de que saldriamos

Amy: pero cuando le dijieron a donde ibamoscambio totalmente como si no quisiera ir

Darien: no se pero tengo que averiguarlo ojalas rini logre saber que es lo que le pasa a serena

Serena y rini ya habian llegado a la casa

Rini: hola mama ikuko como estas? (muy feliz)

mama ikuko: hola rini como estas?le contesta de la misma manera

serena: hola mama como estas?

mama ikuko: hola serena .. te pasa algo?

Serena: mmm si pero prefiero hablar después de eso contigo voy a buscar algo y vuelvo

Y serena sube a su antiguo cuarto

mama ikuko: rini que le pasa a serena?

Rini: no se esta asi desde que se entero que mañana vamos de paseo con las chicas?

mama ikuko: mmm que raro si a serena le encanta salir con las chicas y a donde van?

Rini: a la nieve

mama ikuko se puso muy palida y le contesto

mama ikuko: a .. la … nieve

rini: que pasa te sientes mal?? La llevo a la sala a sentarse y estuvo a punto de llamar a serena pero mama ikuko la detuvo

mama ikuko: rini no la llames ya me siento mejor pero sera mejor que te diga el por que del comportamiento de serena

flash back

la familia iba a su casa que tenian el las montañas ya que era invierno y habia nevado y se Irian por el fin de semana

iban con su hijo sammy de 5 años y su hija serena de 10

se encontraban haciendo un muñeco de nieve sammy y serena y cuando estaban apunto de terminarlo se dieron cuenta que no tenian nada con que ventirlo asi que sammy entro a las casa a buscar con que vestirlo

justo cuando entra hay una pequeña pero fuerte avalancha se crea y da por completo en serena a la cual arrastra a serena la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaacionar y cae a un precipicio

y keda enterrada debajo de la nieve y sus padres los cuales fueron testigo de todo salieron corriendo a salvar a su pequeña hija y con ayuda de algunos vecinos y turistas lograron sacar a su pequeña hija que se encontraba inconsciente y con algunos rasjuños pero nada grave.

Pero después de ese incidente no fueron nunca mas a la nieve ya que a serena cada vez que le nombraban la nieve se ponia histerica y decidieron vender la casa .

Fin de flash back

Rini no podia creer lo que habia escuchado

Mama ikuko: por favor rini si vez que serena se tnesa mucho es mejor que se devuelvan o que ella se venga a mi casa y ustedes vallan tranquilos

En eso entra serena

Serena: no te preocupes mama si me llego a sentir mal yo misma tomare la decisión de devolverme

mama ikuko: serena lo siento no queria incomodarte solo me preocupo

Serena: no te preocupes lo se y estare bien ya que estare con darien y las chicas- y abraza a su mama

Serena: ya es tarde rini es hora de irnos

Rini : bueno serena pero no tenias que ayudar a mama ikuko con un asunto

Mama ikuko: rini no te preocupes que ya lo pude arreglar antes de que llegaran

Serena : bueno entonces nos vamos adiós mama saludos a papa


	4. cap3:reaccion

En eso se van a su casa ( la cual vivian serena y darien cuando se casaron) en el camino se fueron muy calladas ya que serena iba en sus pensamientos y rini no sabia que decirle

Cuando llegan se dan cuenta que estaban todas las chicas hay esperandola junto con darien

Serena: chicas!! Hola que hacen aquí paso algo

Rei: claro que paso algo-como siempre con cierto enojo ya que lo usaba para tapar su preocupación por su princesa y mejor amiga

Rini: que pasa? –mirando muy seria a rei

Lita: solo estabamos preocupadas por serena ya que se fue muy rara del templo

Serena: no es nada solo que me acorde que tenia que ir donde mi mama- fingiendo una sonrisa

Darien: y ya solucionaste todo con tu madre- muy serio ya que no le crei mucho lo que habia dicho serena

Rini: si en realidad nos demoramos por mi cumpla ya que me quede hablando con mama ikuko

Amy: que bueno entonces mañana vamos todos cierto serena?

Serena: claro que si ¿acaso creyeron que se librarían de mi? –con una sonrisa

Rei: hay serena claro que no lo decimos por eso

Ami: solo te preguntaba para confirmarlo

Todos se ponen a reir y darien se da cuenta que serena esta un poco enferma( como todo buen doctor

Darien: serena te sientes bien??

Amy: si serena estas muy palida que tienes?

Serena: no me pasa nada solo estoy algo cansada? – mintió ya que si estaba preocupada por el viaje ya que no se los queria echar a perder a ellas y a rini

Mina: no me digas serena que …-con cara picara

Todas:MINA!!

Mina: que primero dejenme terminar- haciendo unos pucheros- que pinsan que le voy a decir

Darien y serena estaban muy rojos

Rei: hay mina tu no cambias

mina: jajajajajaj creo que si lo suponian

Ami: mejor veamos como va a estar en tiempo mañana en las montañas

Darien prende la tele y sale un hombre hablando sobre el clima para el dia de mañana y justo terminado de decir lo que iba a pasar en las montañas

Hombre del tiempo: bueno mañana en las montañas sera un dia nublado pero se despejara al medio dia

hay recuerden los que van mañana a las montañas tener cuidado y ponerle sus cadenas a los neumáticos y cuidarse mucho ya que ha habido muchas avalanchas y a desaparecido mucha gente bueno después de esto buenas noches

Darien apaga la TV y todos estaban hablando de los que habían dicho en la TV y rini ve a serena la cual estaba más pálida de los que se encontraba y se preocupo

Rini: serena?? Serena te encuentras bien

Todos miran a serena

Serena: eh…. Ah si rini no te preocupes- lo dijo de una manera que no convenció a nadie de los presentes

Mina: hay serena lago te pasa anda no me digas que les tienes miedo a las avalanchas ya que…

Pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar mina cuando serena se desmayo y darien alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que callera al piso

Darien: serena!! Serena responde

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta

La llevo a su habitación y la recostó la reviso y solo se dio cuenta de que era un simple desmayo y salio de la habitación y se dirijio a la sala donde estaban todas muy preocupadas

Amy: darien como esta serena?

Darien: se encuentra bien solo fue un simple desmayo pero no se por que se origino-preocupado como todas las demas

Rini: yo creo saber por que se desmayo

Lita: que fue lo que paso

Rini les conto lo que le habia contado mama ikuko y nadie podria creer lo que tuvo que pasar serena y la entendian

Darien: pobre serena como no me contó nada

Rei: sera mejor no ir por el bien de serena

En eso sale serena de su habitación y llega a la sala y escucha todo lo que dijo rini

Serena: no rei nosotros iremos a ese paseo ya que yo tengo que superar todo de una vez por todas

Todos: serena!!

Darien: serena pero que haces levantada sienta aquí amor. ¿te sientes mejor?

Serena: si no te preocupes

Amy: serena por nunca nos contaste lo que te había pasado

Serena: lo siento pero preferí no hacerlo ya que solo con acordarme de lo sucedido me pongo muy mal-cuando termino darien la abrazo ya que se encontraba llorando

Mina: bueno será pero recuerda que si te sientes mal nosotras estaremos hay para apoyarte

Serena: gracias mina, chicas ya es muy tarde y creo que mañana se tienen que levantar temprano para el viaje

Rei: tienes razón serena entonces nos vemos mañana a las 8 en el templo

Chicas: adiós nos vemos mañana

Serena, darien y rini: adiós chicas

Se van a dormir

Pero no se dan cuenta que hay alguien que esta planeando arruinar el paseo de los chicos para poder tener a su querida princesa y a la vez vengarse de ella

CONTINUARA……….


	5. cap4 nuevo enemigo

En otro lugar del universo

Hombre: señor esta todo listo cuando usted quiera comenzamos

Señor: muy bien entonces prepárense mañana comenzara la diversión para todos

Hombre: esta bien señor diamante con su permiso- hizo una reverencia si se marcho

Diamante (pensamiento): muy pronto mí querida serenity estaremos juntos sin antes que me pagues lo que me hiciste sufrir

Al otro DIA en la casa de serena y darien

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y en la habitación darien estaba despierto y contemplaba a serena dormir

Darien( pensamiento): que hermosa se ve tan tranquila espero que hoy pueda pasarlo bien a pesar de todo lo que le paso cuando era pequeña tiene que haber sido muy traumante para ella.

En ese momento serena despierta

Serena: buenos días amor como dormiste-con una sonrisa

Darien: obviamente bien al lado tuyo- dándole un beso- y tu amor pudiste descansar

Serena: si al lado tuyo sabes que duermo bien, pero ya levantémonos ya que tenemos que prepararnos para salir

Darien: estas segura de que quieres ir?

Serena: si amor no te preocupes tengo que superar esto, ya báñate mientras yo despierto a rini y preparo el desayuno

Darien: muy bien como mande mi princesa

Darien se fue a bañar y serena a despertar a rini a su habitación

Serena: rini despierta

Rini: hola serena ya estoy despierta

Serena: que bueno entonces termina de arreglarte y ven a desayunar

Serena se estaba por ir pero rini la detiene

Rini: serena no quiero que te pongas mal por ir allá por mi no hay problema de quedarme con tal de estar contigo y los demás sabes que yo estoy bien- diciendo eso abraza a serena

Serena: gracias pero no quiero que vallamos ya que tengo que superarlo pero si me doy cuenta de que no puedo te prometo venirme de vuelva a casa OK así que ahora vístete

Serena hizo el desayuno y se termino de arreglar darien, rini y serena desayunaron y se fueron al templo para ir de viaje


	6. cap 5 la fortaleza de serena

En el templo

Rei: bueno chicas solo falta que lleguen serena darien y rini y nos vamos

Mina: espero que lo pasemos bien al igual que serena- lo último lo dijo con un poco de pena

Haruka michitu Horatu y setsuna: por lo dices?

Lita: verdad que ustedes no saben

Las chicas le cuentan lo que le sucedió a serena

Haruka: será mejor que no fuéramos ya que no quiero que sufra

Amy: no haruka ella nos dijo que lo quiere superar de una buena vez y se enojaría mucho si no vamos por ese motivo

En eso llega serena darien y rini

Serena: hola chicas como están – lo dice con el mismo ánimo y sonrisa que la caracteriza

Todas: hola muy bien

Rini: hola hotaru como estas – dándole un abrazo

Hotaru: muy bien y alegre por que salgamos todas juntas, hola serena darien como están

Serena y darien: muy bien gracias

Michiru: ya entonces partamos

Hay todos fueron la estación de buses y llegaron a la montaña y fueron a una cabaña que había comprado haruka hace un par de años y todos estaban muy maravillados con en paisaje ya que la cabaña se encontraba en un bosque y parecía sacada de un cuento y la cabaña no se quedaba atrás la que era de madera de un color café claro muy hermosa y con muchas flores de todos los colores que se puedan imaginar

Haruka: que les parece?

Todos: muy linda

Serena: permiso voy al baño

Haruka: cabeza de bom bom el baño esta…..

Pero fue interrumpida por serena

Serena: no te preocupes se muy bien donde esta el baño- diciendo eso se fue al baño dejando a todos extrañados

Michitu: haruka habías traído antes a serena?

Haruka: no para nada es la primera vez que la traigo

Rini justo recuerda lo que le dijo mama ikuko:"_después de lo que del incidente vendimos la cabaña"_

Rini: haruka hace cuanto que compraste la cabaña?

Haruka: haber hace como 10 co 11 años mas o menos la verdad que la compro mi padre, por que rini?

Rini: me parece que esta cabaña fue la que tenia antes serena cuando le paso el accidente

Serena entra a la sala

Serena: así es rini esta cabaña perteneció a mi familia

Haruka: enserio miras las coincidencias de la vida

Serena: mmm...

Quedaron todos en silencio y hablo darien

Darien: bueno vamos que el día esta precioso y hay que disfrutar este día en grande ya que nos vamos a ir hoy- tratando de arreglar el ambiente

Todos: si vamos!!

El día paso muy bien más bien dicho mejor de lo que esperaban serena no estuvo triste aunque sabían que no estaba alegre en un 100

Eran las 6 de la tarde y estaban en la fila del bus cuando

Rini : hay se me quedo mi bolso en la cabaña

Serena: vamos rini te acompaño para que te des prisa, haruka me prestas la llave

Haruka: claro pero apúrense que tenemos que tomar el bus

Serena: claro no nos demoramos pero si llega vallan que nosotras tomaremos en siguiente bus- diciendo eso se fueron corriendo con rini


	7. la fortaleza de serena segunda parte

En la cabaña

Serena: vamos rini donde dejaste el bolso

Rini: en el segundo piso vengo en un momento

En eso donde estaban las chicas llega el bus

Michitu: que hacemos?

Darien: vamos escucharon a serena ella tomara el siguiente bus y nos alcanzara allá

Diciendo eso todos subieron al bus y se fueron en rumbo a la cuidad y llegaron sin problemas cada uno a sus casas

En ese instante en una parte de la montaña

Hombre: señor diamante ya se fueron los guardianes

Diamante: entonces háganlo corten el camino cosa que ellos no puedan volver pero no lo hagan tan cerca de ellos cosa que no se den cuenta y que los otros se encarguen de la avalancha con eso por hoy será suficiente y tu destruye la cabaña depuse de la avalancha yo me encargo de ver que hace mi querida serenity – diciendo eso sus sirvientes fueron a cumplir su misión

En la cabaña se estaban por ir cuando se escucha un ruido como temblor

Serena: QUE ES ESO?- ella sabia lo que era pero preferí no pensar en eso

Rini: será que pasa que es ese ruido- acercándose a ella

Serena: vámonos este lugar no es seguro

Salieron de la cabaña y vieron que era una avalancha serena no lo podía creer su pesadilla se repetía pero estaba con rini y no iba a permitir que ella pasara lo mismo así que corrió a la cabaña

Rini: SERENA QUE HACES!!

Rini vio como serena echo abajo la puerta de un solo golpe con sus hombros y la tomo en brazos y ocupo la puerta como trineo

Rini: serena adonde vamos a ir no vemos por donde vamos – mirando el hombre de serena el cual tenia sangre por el golpe que dio para botar la puerta.- serena tu hombro tiene sangre- le dijo preocupada

Serena: no te preocupes estoy bien(no lo estaba pero no le importaba en ese momento)

Y la puerta solo será hasta que se detenga la avalancha- ella estaba muy nerviosa pero trata de permanecer tranquila para no preocupar aun más a rini

En eso la avalancha para y ellas no podían iban a mucha velocidad serena vio que iban a un precipicio y como pudo cambio el rumbo de la puerta pero no se dio cuenta que frente de ellas había un árbol el cual las detendría pero daría de lleno en su pequeña hija futurista rini así que en un movimiento rápido la tomo y cambio de posición el golpe le dio de lleno en su pobre hombro la lastimado por la puerta

Rini: serena te encuentras bien responde –estaba apunto de llorar la que serena se dio de lleno con el gran árbol que las detuvo y estaba inconciente


	8. en la cueva

e

En eso serena despierta y ve a rini y empieza a mirar a su alrededor y no sabe donde esta ya que lo único que se son árboles

Serena: rini….como estas…donde de estamos- reponiendo sus fuerzas

Rini: bien mas bien dicho preocúpate de ti mira como estas espero que no sea nada grave vamos levántate- ayuda a serena a ponerse de pie

Empiezan a mirar a su alrededor y empiezan a caminar por el bosque siguiendo las marcas que dejaron con la puerta pero en ese momento empieza a nevar con mucha intensidad y se refugian en una cueva que encontraron en el bosque

Rini: bendita la suerte que tenemos solo esto nos faltaba

Serena sentándose con dificultad: vamos rini se optimista por lo menos estamos refugiadas aquí y nada nos pasara nada malo solo esperemos que pase y después ya veremos que hacemos

Rini: que más da, serena te duele mucho

Rini mira así fuera de la cueva y ve que algo redondo se acerca flotando y se da cuenta que su luna pelota

Rini: mira serena es mi luna pelota –en eso la toma

Serena: que bueno que nos siguió

Rini: intentare comunicarme con los demás

Serena: lo dudo ya que luna les pidió a todos nuestro comunicadores para repararlos

Las dos se miraron muy tristes y a rini se le ocurrió una idea

Rini: luna pelota transfórmate en una manta gruesa y muy grande

Se escucha una pequeña explosión y aparece una manta y se tapan serena y rini y se quedan dormidas

En otro lugar

Hombre: listo señor esta todo como usted lo quería

Diamante: bien entonces yo me encargare de lo demás así que si los necesito los llamare


	9. la angustia de todos

En la cuidad

Se encontraban todos en la casa de serena y darien ya que vieron en las noticias lo que paso en la montaña la destrucción de la carretera y la de algunos cabañas (incluyendo la de haruka) por las avalanchas que se crearon ya eran las 2 de la mañana y no habían noticias de ninguna de las personas que se encontraban en la montaña

Darien: ya no aguanto mas como es que no hay noticias (estaba al borde del colapso)

Amy: vamos darien tu sabes que ellas estarán bien y que a rini no le pasara nada estando con serena – también preocupada como todos

Darien: lo se amy pero me preocupa serena que tenga que volver a pasar lo mismo que cuando era pequeña solo espero que se encuentren bien

Rei: vamos darien tu sabes que ella es fuerte y ah salido de peores que esta-

Haruka: espero que no les allá pasado nada si no, no se que haría como se me ocurrió dejarlas ir solas – apunto de llorar ya que no soportaba que su princesa estuviera en peligro

En eso suena el teléfono RING RING RING

Darien corre y contesta el teléfono

Darien: alo?..Quien habla??

Policía: alo buenas noches hablamos de la estación de policía para avisarle que mañana iremos a la montaña a buscar a su esposa e hija a las 10 de la mañana necesito que se encuentre aquí a las 11 para que las pueda recoger

Darién : es seguro esto ya las localizaron??

Policía: aun no se localiza a nadie pero sabemos que están todos reunidos en una cabaña y no sabemos con exactitud si estarán hay pero confíe en nosotros, bueno lo esperamos mañana buenas noche

Darien : buenas noches

Corto y se dirigió donde estaban todos

Rei: que paso darien que te dijeron?- intrigada y preocupada a la vez

Darien les contó lo que hablo con el policía y todos se quedaron con darien para mañana ir con el a recoger a serena y rini


	10. la amenaza de diamante

En la cueva

Serena despertó y vio estaba amaneciendo y le levanto con rini en brazos la tapo con la manta y salio de la cueva mira el lugar y pudo ver que muy cerca de donde se encontraban había humo comenzó a caminar con dificultad ya que le dolía mucho su hombro pero trato de no quejarse para no despertar a rini cuando estaba por llegar alguien muy conocido se le apareció enfrente de ella

Serena: DIAMANTE!! Que haces tu aquí? Tú estabas muerto

Diamante: que crees usted mi amada vengo por usted, pero su pequeña hija es una estorbo en mi camina- mirando a rini la cual dormía en los brazos de su futura madre

Serena: a ella no le harás nada- lo mira con odio

Diamante: no me mires así , para que veas que no soy malo tienes 3 horas para desacerté de ella o sino la matare al igual que a todos tus amigos que me dices- sabia que ella no se negaría a lo que le pedía

Serena: esta bien pero prométeme que después de que cumpla tu no les harás nada- muy seria y resignada

Diamante: claro amor nos vemos

Desaparece y serena llega a una cabaña donde había mucha gente

Joven: jovencita venga se encuentra bien- viendo a serena que estaba lastimada y traía a una niña en brazos

Serena: no se preocupe gracias las dos estamos bien; perdón pero que paso que hay tanta gente reunida? Morando a su alrededor ya que parecía haber por lo menos 15 o 20 personas en el lugar

Joven: la carretera esta cortada y muchas cabañas se destruyeron por las avalanchas

Serena: que lastima, pero no hay nadie herido

Joven: no gracias adiós no hay ninguna desgracia y usted esta bien ; perdón con tanto alboroto no me presente mi nombre el Mark y tengo 20 años y el suyo?

Serena: mi nombre es serena y tengo tu misma edad pero tutéame que me haces sentir mayor o me veo mas vieja- le dice haciendo un puchero

Mark: no para nada todo lo contrario eres muy hermosa serena- pequeñamente ruborizado

Serena: gracias no sabes si hay una manera de poder comunicarnos lo que pasa es que MI ESPOSO debe estar muy preocupado- trato de remarcar que estaba casada ya que no quería mas problemas

Mark: no, no hay manera y de modo que estas casada serena que lastima y ella (refiriéndose a rini) es tu hija? Le pregunto con un poco de duda

Serena: no ella es mi hermana

(N:A: no podía decirle que era su hija ya que rini tenia 9 años de edad y serena 20 )

Mark: realmente se parecen mucho

Serena : si

En eso se escuchan 3 helicópteros que empiezan a decender cerca de donde se encontraban ellos y rini despierta por el ruido


	11. mark

En eso se escuchan 3 helicópteros que empiezan a decender cerca de donde se encontraban ellos y rini despierta por el ruido

Rini : serena que es ese ruido que sucede mirando a todos lados dándose cuenta que no están en la cueva

Serena: tranquila solo son unos helicópteros que han venido a buscarnos- bajando de sus brazos a su pequeña "hermanita"

En eso aparecen 3 policías y uno de ellos comienza hablar

Policía: hola hemos venido a rescatarlos los llevaremos a todos a Tokio se encuentran todos bien no hay heridos- rini iba a decir que serena pero serena le tapo la boca para que no hablara y el policía siguió hablando- bueno cuantas personas se encuentran aquí

Y los comenzó a contar y se dio cuenta de que eran 23 y los helicópteros tenían capacidad de 7 personas cada uno y dos quedarían abajo los mas jóvenes que habían en el grupo eran rini serena y Mark ya que las otras 20 personas eran personas de edad

Serena: por mi no se preocupe con tal de que se lleve "a mi hermanita" por tal comentario rini la miro arqueando una ceja y serena siguió hablando – yo me quedo aquí esperando que vengan por mi – muy seria y decidida

Policía: muy bien señorita … miro en los papeles en los cuales anoto los nombres de las personas rescatadas… serena, pero se quedara acompañada ya que por una persona mas ya que no todos caen en los helicópteros

Mark: yo me quedare no se preocupe yo podré aguantar un tiempo mas aquí ya que las personas so muy mayores y se podrían enfermar

Policía esta bien en un para de horas llegaran por ustedes no se muevan de aquí por favor

Rini : serena yo me quedo contigo no te puedo dejar sola- abrazándola muy fuerte

Serena: no rini piensa como deben estar las chicas y el pobre de darien ve así los podrás tranquilizar un poco a todos ya que yo llegare pronto

Policía: bueno ya vamos todos

Serena dejo a rini en el helicóptero y se despidieron rini vio algo raro en Mark ya que desde que supo que se quedaría con serena no paraba de sonreír

Rini : cuídate te espero pronto en casa

Serena: esta bien rini mándale saludos a todos te quiero mucho- apunto de llorar

Los helicópteros comenzaron a volar y rini no paraba de mirar a serena y se dio cuenta como el tal Mark se transformaba en diamante estaba en shock no lo podía creer pero era tarde ya se habían ido


	12. la llegada de rini

Los helicópteros habían llegado y en un bus llevaron a todas las personas a la estación de policías en donde se encontraban todos los familiares de la personas incluidas darien y las chicas y los chicos(yaten seiya y taiky los cuales ya se habian enterado de todo) cuando vieron que bajo rini se alegraron mucho y se empezaron ah acercar y se dieron cuenta de que estaba sola

Darien: RINI!! Corrió y abrazo a su pequeña hija

Todos llegaron donde estaban darien y rini

Darien: como estas? Y serena- aun preocupado ya que su esposa no se encontraba con ellos

Rini: estoy bien gracias, ella se quedo por que no todos caímos en los helicópteros – con un tono muy preocupado y triste lo dijo

Rei: pero no te preocupes ella estará bien ya veras que regresara pronto sana y salva- dándole ánimos a la pequeña niña

Rini: lo dudo- su llanto no la dejo continuar dejando a todos preocupados el por ella decía eso

Darien: rini que paso por que dices eso?- aun mas preocupado de lo estaba

Rini les contó lo que paso cuando hubo la avalancha y no pudo terminar cuando la interrumpió darien

Darien: esta bien ella es muy grave la lesión de su hombro- casi al borde de un infarto ya que aguantaba que su hermosa esposa estuviera herida

Rini: no lo se darien pero eso no es lo peor ya que la persona que se quedo con serena resulto ser diamante

Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban y yaten, seiya, taiky, michiru, haruka y hotaru no lo conocían

Darien: no puede ser pero como si el murió hace tiempo

Seiya: perdón pero quien es diamante?

Rei: en un antiguo enemigo que quería matar a rini y que estaba locamente o mas bien dicho enfermizamente enamorado de serena

Haruka: tenemos que ir a buscar a la princesa esta en grave peligro

Se quedaron decidiendo como lo harían…

Mientras tanto en las montañas

Continuara…


	13. el descuido

Se quedaron decidiendo como lo harían…

Mientras tanto en las montañas

Serena se encontraba de espaldas a "Mark" y en esa misma posición le dice

Serena: y dime Mark o mas bien dicho….diamante que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora-dándose vuelta y mirándolo a la cara

Diamante: mi querida serenity ahora tú pagaras lo que me hiciste hace tiempo

Serena: QUE!!

Diamante: tendremos la pelea ya que se que tu igual te enfrentaras a mi

Serena: puedo hacerte una pregunta- acercándose a el

Diamante: dime mi amor, pregunta lo que quieras- mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

Serena: tu sabes lo que a pasado durante tu ausencia?- siguiendo su juego para que no sospeche

Diamante: la verdad que no pero no creo que allá pasado nada que allá cambiado las cosas o tus poderes- lo decía lo mas confiado posible mientras se acechaba a los labios de serena

Serena de aparta de el y se dibuja una sonrisa en su cara

Mientras tanto los chicos trataban de hacer un plan para llegar donde se encontraba serena pero ninguno se podía hacer ya que no sabían la posición exacta de ella

Rei: DIABLOS!!, si seguimos Haci nunca llegaremos donde se encuentra ella

Amy: calma rei sabes que serena es muy fuerte y ella sabrá controlar la situación- trataba de dar ánimos al grupo

Rini: vamos chicas saben que mi mama es muy fuerte y a ella nunca le pasaría nada ya que ella es la mejor – lo decía con una gran sonrisa

Todos quedaron mirando a rini ya que nunca le había dicho a serena "mama" ay que no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos y lo dijo de una manera que tranquilizo a todos los presentes incluso a darien

Darien: lo sabemos rini, pero sabes que queremos mucho a serena y por eso nos preocupamos por ella solo estaremos tranquilos cuando ella este con nosotros- mientra la tomaba en brazos

Mina: no abra una manera de poder comunicarnos con serena

Lita: lo dudo ya que luna se llevo los comunicadores para poder arreglarlos

Haruka: vamos chicas tratemos de ir a la montaña para ver si podemos pasar de alguna manera

Todos: SI

Todos subieron a los autos de haruka y darien y fueron a la montaña para rescatar a serena


	14. la muerte de

EN LA MONTAÑA

Serena: sabes diamante –tomando el rostro de el entre sus manos

Diamante: si amor- extasiado con el aroma de ella

Serena: nunca pense que fueras tan idiota y confio – separándose de el y transformándose en eternal sailor moon

Diamante: TIENES OTRA TRANSFORMACION!!- no pudiendo creer lo que veían sus ojos

(NA. Eternal sailor moon LO ABREVIARE A E.S.M.)

E.S.M: jajá jajá no sabes todas las cosas que han pasado durante tu ausencia, sabes nunca pensé que te podría derrotar tan rápido jajá

Diamante: no, no puede ser

Pero antes de que terminara E.S.M saco el cristal de plata

E.S.M: adiós diamante espero que esta vez no vuelvas mas … ¡ POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA DESTRUYE AL SER MALIGNO Y DEVUELVENOS NUESTRA PRECIADA PAZ UNA VEZ MAS TE LO PIDO!-

E.S.M levanto sus manos y apunto hacia diamante del cristal de palta salio un gran resplandor que hizo desaparecer a diamante sin dejar rastro de el y con eso desapasaparecieron los sirvientes de el

Serena: por fin ya tendremos paz…aaaahhh..-tocandose su hombro ya que había perdido mucha sangre por culpa de los golpes que recibió en el y cayendo de rodillas en la nieve- no pense que esto me devivlitaria tanto esoty demasiado cansada…-diciendo eso callo completamente al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento

Mientras tanto los chicos ya habian llegado ya que abrieron otro camino hacia la montañas para poder ver los daños y les permitieron pasar ya que se encontraba un familiar de ellos y además que haruka dijo que una de las cabañas destruidas era de ella

Así que siguieron y llegaron donde esta la cabaña de haruka

Rei: sintieron eso creo que serena uso el cristal de plata- mirando a todos los presentes

Darien: tienes razón pero que paso aquí- mirando la cabaña que estaba totalmente destruida

Michiru: tiene que haber si diamantes ya que destruyeron varias

Lita: rini donde fue el lugar que los rescataron a todo en helicóptero?- mirando a la pequeña niña

Rini: haber…..- y mira para todos lados y de pronto ve un lugar que sale humo- fue allá chicas-apuntando el lugar

Darien: entonces no perdamos mas tiempo vamos- pero antes de que se fueran lo interrumpe haruka

Haruka: esperen creo que no deberíamos ir todos es mejor que solo vallamos darien, lita y yo- y todos miran a haruka con en ceño fruncido

Mina: por que si todos estamos igual de preocupadas que tu – casi gritándole

Pero antes de que haruka hablara la interrumpió Amy

Amy: mina es mejor quedarnos ya que si la pelea siguiera llevándose a cabo ya nos hubieran atacado además y llegan a necesitarnos nos llamaran a nuestro teléfonos

Darien: es verdad eso pero bueno ya vamos

Lita haruka y darien se dirigieron al lugar donde les había indicado rini. Cuando llegaron miraron hacia todos lados y hay fue cuando darien vio a serena desmayada en la nieve y corrió hacia ella

Darien con tomando a serena en sus brazos le hablo: serena.. serena amor responde por favor- en eso darien mira la herida de su hombro derecho y ve la sangre que hay en su ropa

Haruka: darien como esta cabeza de bom bom?- llegando donde estaba junto con lita

Darien: no se la verdad se nota que a perdido sangre y esta muy helada es mejor irnos pronto de aquí y llevar al hospital

Lita: entonces vamos

Se levantaron y darien tomo a serena en sus brazos y llegaron donde estaban las chicas

Rei: darien como esta serena- lo dijo mirando a su amiga que se encontraba inconsciente y muy pálida

Darien: no se la verdad esta muy pálida y a perdido mucha sangre- en su voz se noto la preocupación

Haruka: darien es mejor que te vallas tú con serena rini y ami lo más pronto al hospital y nosotros los alzaremos allá

Diciendo eso todos se fueron rumbo a la ciudad y llegaron directo al hospital


	15. final

**En el hospital**

Enfermera: buenos día dejen a la paciente en la camilla y por favor llenen este formulario- la enfermera ve a darien y lo reconoce- doctor chiba perdón no lo reconocí si quiere pase Haci nos será de ayuda en atenderla

Darien: gracias muy bien- mirando a Amy y rini- esperen aquí apenas serena este estable les diré de su estado

Darien entro con serena y lo bueno es que solo tenia principio de hipotermia la cual la curaron muy rápido y curaron su herida ahora solo faltaba que reaccionara

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera se encontraban todas las chicas esperando a darien

Haruka: cuanto tiempo más tendremos que esperar- perdiendo la paciencia

Michiru: tranquila que esta en buenas manos- calmando a la sailor del viento

En eso sale darien

Amy: como esta serena?- se acerco a darien al igual que todas

Darien: esta muy bien solo fue una pequeña herida la del hombro pero si necesita unos días de reposo mañana mismo podrá ir a casa aunque aun no cobra el conocimiento ya que esta con un tranquilizante

Lita: que bueno que esta bien solo hay que esperar que despierte

Haruka: voy a llamar a setsuna para avisarle de que todo esta bien- se aparto del grupo para hablar con ella

Mina: yo voy a llamar a yaten ya que me pidió que lo mantuviera al tanto de todo- también aleándose del grupo

darien: yo voy a llamar a la familia de serena para decirle que ella se encuentra bien, chicas si quieren pueden ir a descansar y mañana nos juntamos aquí para llevar a serena a nuestra casa

Amy: si darien tienes razón ya que ella se encuentra bien

Rei: darien yo llevare a rini conmigo para que descanse ya que creo que tú te quedaras aquí cierto?

Darien: gracias rei , si tienes razón yo me quedare

En eso lo interrumpe rini

Rini: yo también me quedo no quiero dejar a serena sola

Darien : vamos rini ve con rei ya que serena estará descanso y mañana se ira con nosotros- tomándola en brazos- o caso no confías en mi?

Rini: claro que si entonces nos vemos mañana- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Darien: bueno chicas nos vemos mañana

Todas: adiós darien

Darien le avisa a la familia de serena y le dicen que Irán haberla a su casa cuando salga del hospital darien corta la llamada y se dirige a la habitación de serena, cuando entra la ve tan tranquila durmiendo y piensa que no sabe que hubiera echo si le hubiera pasado algo mas grave no se lo perdonaría.

Se acerco un poco a ella y acerco una silla a su cama y le todo su mano entre las suyas.

En eso serena despierta

Serena: hola amor- co una voz muy tranquila y llena de amor

Darien: amor como te sientes?- con un poco de preocupación en sus palabras

Serena: estoy bien amor solo un poco cansada

Darien: que bueno amor bueno mañana iremos a casa y nos contaras lo que paso ahora descansa- dicho eso la beso muy tiernamente y después del beso le dijo- TE AMO SERENA NO SE QUE UBIERA ECHO SI TE UBIERAS IDO DE MI LADO

Serena: también te amo y sabes que no te podrás liberar de mi tan fácilmente jiiji

Después serena salio del hospital y les contó todo lo ocurrido con diamante a las chicas que no paraban de mimarla ya que tenia que reposar después de eso la semana que tenia que estar rini con ellos paso muy rápido y volvió al futuro muy tranquila ya que serena le había dicho algo que la dejo muy feliz cuando rini volvió al futuro serena les dijo a sus amigos lo que le había dicho a rini

Rei: ya serena dinos que le dijiste?

Serena: lo que pasa es que …….

Darien: vamos amor que ya no aguanto mas de la curiosidad- casi encima de serena para que le digiera

Seiya: vamos darien déjala que lo diga parece que te juntaste mucho con mina –con voz de burla mirando a mina

Mina: que yo no soy así

Todos : jajajajajjajaja

Amy y lita: ya serena dinos!!

Serena: lo que pasa es que rini no se fue del todo de nuestro lado- lo decía tocándose el estomago con una gran sonrisa

Darien: eso…..eso… quiere decir que- apenas saliendo de su emoción

Serena: darien estoy embarazada – abraza a darien y le da un beso muy apasionado

Darien: amor soy el hombre más feliz del mundo gracias por entrar en mi vida serena TE AMO

Serena: y yo a ti mi amor te amo

Todos estaban muy felices y esperando de nuevo la llegada de rini pero esta vez no se iría nunca más de su lado

Fin


End file.
